Continuation of participation in all protocols of the Cancer and Acute Leukemia Group B. Our group will continue its effort to initiate new protocols in the study work of the group and will place special emphasis on the multidisciplinary approach to early malignancy. The increasing activity of the Department of Radiation Oncology will add considerably to the input to the CALGB from Rhode Island Hospital.